


Keeping the Faith

by Hellfire32



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 16,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32
Summary: When an afternoon hike between sister in law go horrible wrong,Will the Reagan family be able to save two of their own, or will death claim them all
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Comments: 94
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Crime scene Manhattan

What do we got, Detective Reagan says

Deceased female approximately 45 years old, Megan says, she has multiple stab wounds

Who called it in, Danny asks

No one,Joe says, the MEs Office is right across the street

Nothing like door to door service,Danny says,let's get a perimeter up, and do a door to door knock and see if anyone saw or heard anything

Detective,we have her ID, she is a Doctor Samantha Bennett

Oh shit, Danny says,that's Linda's therapist

Federal Building Dark's Office

Hey Melinda, Erin and Linda says,we were wondering if you wanted to go hiking with us,

I wish I could,Dark replies, but I have a ton of paperwork to finish on top of any cases we might get

So you can't take the afternoon off, Linda says

Not this time,Dark says,where are you planning on hiking

The batten trails near your house, Erin says

Do you want to take Beauwolf with you,Dark says

Yes, Linda says, that way he can get some exercise too

54 precinct

I just remembered that Linda and Erin are planning on going out hiking this afternoon, Danny says, so I can't reach her on the phone

We can go talk to the therapist reception and see who was the last person to see her yesterday, Joe says

That's not necessary,Dark says, Linda had a 4:15 appointment with her and she even walked out with us

Have you talked to Linda today, Joe asks

Linda and Erin came by the office to see if I wanted to go hiking with them, Dark says, I had to much paperwork to do, but I did let them take Beauwolf with them.

Batten trails

It's a beautiful day for a hike, Erin says with a grin

Yes, Linda says, I have been looking forward to this day for the last two weeks

A girls hiking trip, Erin says

A chance to talk to one another, Linda says, I don't think that you and I have actually talked to each other since I was rescued

I have been trying to figure out why I did that to you, Erin says, I guess my greed was alot bigger than my family

It's ok, Linda says,we got Melinda to stay in New York City, that is a great thing

Where did Beauwolf go, Erin says as she is looking up and misses her footing

Erin slides down the path of the trail that no one walks, Linda follows her down to where she lands

Ouch, Erin says,my ankle feels like it's broke

I think that it's a really bad sprain, Linda says, Let me help you up and then we can start climbing back up to the trail  
At that moment it starts to rain

We need to find some shelter because it's going to storm, Linda says as lighting fills the sky

There's a small cave over there, Erin says,let's go inside and wait

I bet Beauwolf went back home and any time now Dark will be here to help us, Linda says

I don't think so, Erin says, I fell down on the south side of the trail and we told dark that we were hiking the north side

This rain is coming harder and our tracks are going to be washed out, Linda says

I am scared, Erin says

There's nothing to be scared about, Linda says, when the rain stops, I will call Dark to come and get us

Dark's house  
Hey Beauwolf, Dark says with a smile, you have fun with Linda and Erin

Beauwolf runs inside just as the storm hits

We are in for a belly washer,Dark says, this storm is supposed to last for the rest of the week.

Danny and Linda's house

Hey babe, Danny says, I am home

Mom's not home yet, Sean says, I have tried to call her but it is just going to voicemail and so is Aunt Erin

That's odd, Danny says, I would have thought that they would be back by now


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, Melinda, Danny says, I just wanted to know if Linda was at your house

No, I haven't seen her since this morning,Dark says

It's pouring rain, Danny says, do you think Beauwolf will be able to guide them home in the rain

Danny, Beauwolf is here with me now,Dark says, he was on my porch when I got home

What can we do, Danny asks panicking

I will call search and rescue,Dark says, you and Joe handle the case,I will find Linda and Erin,

Keep me posted, Danny says

Search and rescue

Search and rescue how can I help you

My name is Special Investigater Hawkins and there are two missing women on the Batten trails

My name is Tiffany and do you know what they were wearing

Linda was wear a pair of black jogging pants and a blue shirt,white sneakers and a grey sweater, Erin was wearing a black jogging pants,yellow shirt and a cream sweater,grey sneakers,Dark says

Are they experienced on the batten trails, Tiffany asks,

No, the trails were just finished last month and this is the first nice day of the month,Dark says

How close are you to the actual trails, Tiffany asks

My house is the one that is in front of the trails, Dark says, I designed and built the trails for training purposes

We will have a team join you in a bit, Tiffany says

Battens trail

The water is raising because of the rain, Linda says

Leave me here and go get help, Erin says

No, Linda says,we need to get to higher ground

I am so cold, Erin says, and my ankle hurts

Put my sweater on, Linda says, I will put a splint on your ankle

Do you think that anyone is looking for us, Erin asks

By now Danny has probably called for help, Linda says,we just need to move on to higher ground

As Linda and Erin were trying to get up on higher ground the side of the trail was flooded and a mudslide started to flow catching both Linda and Erin in its path

Henry's house

Dad, Danny shouts, Linda and Erin are missing,Dark called in search and rescue but there was a mudslide about two miles up the trail and they can't find any prints

Calm down son, Frank says, Melinda will find them

I can't lose Linda, Danny says, not again, I won't make it

Calm down Danny, Joe says, Melinda is an expert tracker, she will find them

It's storming out there, Danny says, they could be somewhere hurt, with no help

Digger's house

Hey Dark,Digger says, do you have any idea what time it is

It's 2:22 in the morning,Dark says, I need your help,as a matter of fact I need the whole teams help except for Joe, I want him close to Danny, just in case

Just in case of what,Digger asks

Linda and Erin went hiking on the batten trails,Dark says, they haven't been seen since and there was a mudslide two miles up the trail

I'm on my way,Digger says

Dark's house,

If they went up the trail and went north then the trail would have brought them back here, Connor says

What about if they somehow got onto the south trail, Mason says

That's what I think happened,Dark says,which means that they were probably caught in the mudslide


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad part ahead, Linda and Erin get hurt

Battens trail

Erin, Linda says, the mudslide is headed right at us

What do we do,Erin asks

Relax your muscles and try not to go under the mud, Linda says as the mudslide hits

Erin and Linda are struck full force by both muddy water and debris from trees,at the very bottom of the trail and not more than three yards away from the river the mudslide stops

Erin, Linda says,are you okay? 

My head's bleeding and I have some broken bones, Erin says, what about you? 

I have a broken wrist and I think that my head is bleeding along with my leg having a tree branch sticking though it, Linda says

What do we do now, Erin asks

Let's rest for a few minutes, Linda says, but don't go to sleep

Dark's house

What do you mean we can't go and search for them,Dark yells

We have been ordered to return to base we have victims that were caught by rapid moving water and we know where they are,Mich of search and rescue says, I am sorry as they leave

What do you want to do now, Connor asks

The mission hasn't changed, Dark says,we find my sister

54 precinct

Have you heard anything from Dark yet,Danny asks

Nothing good, Joe says,at 6:00 this morning the search and rescue team called off the search and it's started raining again

What do we do now, Danny asks dejectedly

You and Joe are going to find out who killed Bennett,Dark says, I am going to find my sister

How, Joe asks,search and rescue was called off

If I can find you in the middle of a Columbia rainforest do you really think that I can't find my sister in what is my own back yard,Dark asks

What do you need, Danny says

Get me something with Linda's scent on it,Dark says, Beauwolf can track it down to her

I will bring it by your house in an hour, Danny says

Battens trail

Linda, Erin says, I am so sorry for letting you be taken by the cartel, I have no reason why I did that to you

It's ok, Erin, I forgive you, Linda says,we need to try to get free from the mud

I am cold and my entire body hurts and it's raining again, Erin says miserable

Stop whining, Linda says, I am cold,wet and my body hurts, but we have to try,help will be here soon

Do you really believe that, Erin says

Yes, Linda says, I am keeping my faith

Danny told me back when Sean was in the hospital that he lost his faith along time ago, Erin says

I will just have to have enough faith for the both of us, Linda says, now try to dig yourself out

I can't, Erin cries,my arms are pinned down

Hold on, Linda says, I am almost out of the mud.

Linda can see that she is bleeding but she still pulls herself over to where Erin is and starts to dig Erin out of the mud


	4. Chapter 4

Dark's house

I want water rescue on standby at the entrance to the island, and I want a helicopter on standby in case they are just at the side of the trail,Dark says

What's the plan, Connor asks

Teams of twos,Dark says, I want Connor to stay here in case they make it back here,Digger, Mason,I want you on the north side of the mudslide,Slone and I along with Beauwolf will be on the south side, Danny is bringing me something with Linda's scent on it,Once we have that we are ready to go

Dark, Connor says, y'all should take some extra water and food for them because they are going to be hungry, also I packed two thermal wraps in each kit because they will be cold

Thank you,Dark says,we will stay in touch with each other and with our water and air rescue team

Danny and Linda's house

Sean,has mom done the laundry yet, Danny asks

No,why Sean asks as Danny dumps the laundry basket out

I need something with her scent on it, Danny replies

Sean takes a plastic bag and picks up Linda's shirt,here dad,it's moms shirt and it's in the bag so your scent will not be on it

Thanks son, Danny says

Bring my mom home,Sean says as Danny leaves the house

Federal Building Joe's Office

We will find out who killed her,Joe says,but with Linda and Erin both missing Danny is a little bit distracted

I understand that, Frank says, but cases come first

In case you haven't noticed dad, Joe snaps, Danny has always worked round the clock to solve cases, and the last person to see our victim alive was Linda

So Linda might be able to help with the case, Frank says

Yes,Joe says, but she has to be found first, Danny is taking something that belongs to her over to Dark's house so that Beauwolf can track her down

I didn't know that Dark's dog was able to do that, Frank says

Yes, Joe replies,Dark had him trained in search and rescue

Battens trail

Linda, Erin says weakly,we are going to die out here

No, Linda says, I promise you that we are going to make it out of here

I have been a bad sister to you and I have been a terrible aunt , Erin cries

Listen to me, Linda says, you will get the chance to make it up to everyone

I'm scared, Erin says

Me too, Linda admits, but I won't let that stop me from trying

When the cartel held you hostage did you ever try to escape, Erin asked

Yes, many times, Linda says,but they would rape some of the young girls that lived in the village as a visual punishment for what we tried to do

I wonder if anyone besides my dad will miss me, Erin says

We are not going to die, Linda says, even though she knows that she is in very bad shape


	5. Chapter 5

Dark's house

What is it Joe,Dark says

Dad wants Danny and I to focus on the case and not so much on Linda and Erin,Joe says

Oh he does, Dark says,ok, I will deal with him after I find OUR sisters

What do you plan on doing to my dad, Joe asks

You will find out soon enough,Dark says, I have to go, Danny just pulled up as she hangs up the phone

Hey Dark, what's wrong, Danny says alarmed

Your dad has decided that you and Joe should be more focused on the case then on Linda and Erin,Dark says, I will take care of that after I find our sisters.

I brought you Linda's shirt but with the rain I don't know if Beauwolf will be able to track her, Danny says

I trained Beauwolf to track in both heat and rain,Dark says, I know that he can track her, but we have another problem

What's the problem, Danny says

Due to the heavy rain and melting snow the area near the shore of the island is getting flooded,Dark says grimly,if we don't find them before the tide comes back in,they could drown

Oh my God, Danny says

Beauwolf is ready, Connor says, he has his reflector gear on

I need her shirt,Dark says, and I want you and Joe to go back to Joe's office and don't answer any calls unless they are from me or Digger

Here's the shirt,Danny says, good luck

I will bring them back,Dark says, I promise I won't leave the trail without them,

Dark walks out of the house and calls Beauwolf over  
Ok boy,Dark says I want you to find this scent for me can you do it, Beauwolf barks at Dark,here's the scent boy, find the scent, Beauwolf takes off to the trails with Dark's team right behind him

1PP Frank's Office

Have you lost your mind, Baker asks, you actually expected for your son to be more focused on a case then on the safety of his wife and sister

I need the cases solved, Frank says

There are some thirty five thousand cops here in the city and you are focusing on one detective, Baker says

Danny is the best detective the NYPD has ever had, Frank says

Have you forgotten about the fact that I am a freaking detective, Baker says as she walks out of the office

Nice going Frank, Garrett says, not only have you pissed Baker off,but I can guarantee that Joe has told Dark what you said

Oh, Frank says, I forgot that Joe reports to Dark

Battens trail

Linda, Erin says, I can't feel my legs

We are going into hyperthermia, Linda says weakly, the cold air, plus the blood loss has allowed for hyperthermia to set in faster.

What blood lost, Erin asks,my head stopped bleeding hours ago, Linda, Linda, answer me please

It's going to be okay, Linda says, you are going to make it back to the family

What are you talking about, Erin cries,we are both going to make it back

No, Erin, Linda says gently, I have been bleeding and I know that I am messed up from my previous injuries,I want you to promise me that you will help Danny after,,,

After what, Erin says, Linda, Linda

Linda loses consciousness and is unaware that Dark has picked up the trail and is on her way


	6. Chapter 6

Battens trail

Dark, I can't see Beauwolf, Slone says,where did he go

He went down the side of the trail,Dark says

Why would he do that,Slone asks, the mudslide is a little further up

If they were caught up in the mudslide,Dark says,then the possibility of them being carried away from where the slide started is very real

Linda, please wake up, please Erin cries

Let's go down there and see how far the mudslide went,Slone says

Call the water rescue,Dark says as Beauwolf starts to bark in the distance

What's up with Beauwolf,Slone asks

He's found the scent, Dark says,let's go

Linda, please wake up, Erin says

Beauwolf runs over to where Linda and Erin are and starts to bark and whine

Erin, Linda,Dark shouts, can you hear me

Melinda, Erin says, over here

Federal Building Joe's Office

How long do you think it will take for Dark to find them, Danny asks as he checks his watch

It depends on where they are at in the trail,Joe says, I know that it feels like a long time has passed but it's only been a little over thirty-six hours since we found out that they were missing

I know that, Danny says, the first forty-eight hours are the most critical

Joe's phone rings,

Hey Dark, Joe says, what you found them,are they alright,we are on our way

What's going on, Danny asks

They are about to be en route to the hospital, Joe says,we have to go.

Battens trail

Erin,Dark says I need you to calm down

What about Linda, Erin cries,she's hurt alot worse then me

Slone is helping Linda,Dark says, I want you to put this around you to keep you warm

Mason ,Digger, over here,Dark says, since our water rescue is here let's get them to St Bernard Hospital,it's closer than any other

Connor,it's Dark

What's the news, Connor says

Erin is awake and talking Dark says, but Linda is unconscious and not responding to anything,we are going to take her and Erin to St.Benards hospital

I will meet you there and bring Beauwolf back home, Connor says


	7. Chapter 7

St, Benards Hospital

Female approximately 45 years old caught in a mudslide,blood pressure is low and pluses is weak and thready, the EMT says as he hands Linda off to the hospital staff

It's going to be okay Erin,Dark says, Linda is alot stronger than you think

Is Danny and my dad coming, Erin asks as a nurse tends to the superficial wounds on Erin

Danny and Joe are here,Dark says,as for Frank,it's best for him to stay the hell away from me and Linda

What did he do, Erin says

Ask your brother Joe,Dark says

Where's Linda, Danny says immediately

Step over here,Dark says as she takes Danny out of the examination room

Where is my wife,Danny says

She is in emergency surgery,Dark says, she was unconscious and unresponsive when I found her,it looks like she might have internal injuries

Oh no, I need to see her, Danny cries

You can't,Dark says, I called ahead and she has already been taken into surgery

Excuse me,a nurse say,Mrs, Linda Reagan has a blood type of B negative and she needs at least a pint more than we have on hand

My blood type is O, Danny says, will that work

It's preferred to replace blood with the same type of possible, the nurse says

Linda is my twin sister and my blood type is also B negative,Dark says,pop a vein and take a pint

Are you sure you want to do this, the nurse asks

Yes, Dark says, Connor, Joe I want you two to stay with Danny and Erin

Dark is taking into the operating room in a sterile outfit for a vein to vein transfer.

What did dad say that has pissed Dark off, Erin asks

Dad wanted Danny to be more focused on the case then on you and Linda, Joe says, I told him that Danny works around the clock to solve cases

How is Linda doing, Erin asks, please don't lie to me

She is in emergency surgery right now, Danny says, she was unconscious and unresponsive when y'all were found

What happened to y'all anyways,Joe asks

I was looking up at the trees and I asked Linda where Beauwolf was and I miss stepped and I fell down the side of the trail, Erin says, I sprained my ankle and Linda tried to get us both back to the trail but it started to rain and so we spent the night in a small cave

Oh my God, Joe says, you must have been scared

Not until the mudslide happened, Erin says, Linda told me that we were going to make it back home, she promised me that

You are home and you are safe, Danny says as he hugs Erin

Linda was hurt a lot more than I was but she wouldn't let me give up, Erin says, she saved me

Operating room

How is she doing,Dark asks

Has she ever had internal injuries before, the doctor asks

Yes, she was held hostage by a drug cartel and was beaten quite sever, Dark replies

Do you know what her injuries were at that time, the doctor asks

Yes, Dark replies, she had a great deal of damage done mostly to the large vein in the stomach called the L vein

I will have to do two separate surgeries to repair the damage but I don't have the experience to do the one surgery, the doctor says, so that is going to have to wait

What doctor has the right experience,Dark asks

Dr,Gregory Wilson, but he is the chief of surgery at the Oxford hospital in England, the doctor says

I know him well,Dark says as she is being escorted out of the room

If she needs any more blood will you be able to come back to the hospital, the nurse asks

This is my phone number,Dark says, call me if she requires anything

Erin's room

How's Linda doing, Erin asks as Dark walks into the room

She is going to have to have two different surgeries,Dark says, and I need to ask a favor from an old friend

Hey Greg,it's Melinda, I need you to do me a huge favor

Hey Melinda, what do you need, Greg Wilson asks

I need you to get your ass to the St Bernard Hospital in New York City and save my sister's life, Dark says

I will be there on the first available flight, most likely tomorrow or at the last the next day,Greg says

What is the plan for Dad,Joe asks

There is nothing to do here but drive yourself crazy,Dark says, I will have the nurse let you see Linda briefly Danny,then Joe, you and I are going to solve this case

Excuse me nurse,Dark calls out, can you please let him see Linda Reagan for just a few minutes, He is her husband and he really needs to see her

Of course, the nurse replies, Sir, please follow me

What is on your mind? Joe asks

I want to go to Dr. Bennett's house,Dark says, I have a feeling that something is not right about this case

Erin,Dark says, I have Digger and Mason right outside of the door,if you need anything let them know


	8. Chapter 8

St. Benards Hospital

Linda's private room

Here we are sir, the nurse says, she will not respond to you because she is in a heavy medical induced coma

I understand, Danny says, I just wanted to see her, to let her know that I am here

I can only let you stay in here for ten minutes because visiting hours are over, the nurse says as she leaves the room

Hey babe, Danny says softly, I am right here, I am so sorry we didn't find you earlier

Danny kisses Linda softly, I love you

Danny,Dark says,it's time to go

Go where,Danny asks

To get some justice for Dr.Bennett, Dark replies, and to keep me from going to find your FATHER

I will talk to dad about what he said later, Danny says with a sigh

NO, Dark says with an evil grin, I will be talking to Francis Xavier Reagan personally

Oh shit, Joe says, she just used dad's full name

She sure did, Danny says with a chuckle

1PP Frank's Office

Baker, Garrett says, what are you doing

I am taking the day off, Baker says, I have three years of vacation time and I will be back sometime tomorrow or the next day

Frank, Garrett says, Baker has left the building until later in the week and I just got word that Linda and Erin have been found

Are they okay, Frank asks

Erin had some superficial wounds and a sprained ankle, but Linda had to have emergency surgery and will need another surgery to repair some damage to her organs, Garrett says

Let's go to the hospital and see them, Frank says

We can't, Garrett says, visiting hours are over and you are not allowed anywhere near Linda until,,

Until what, Frank asks

Until you have a conversation with Melinda, Garrett says

Dr. Samantha Bennett's house

This is weird, Joe says,who the hell reads books called The Inner you

It's actually a good book,Dark says, the comparison between the victims of violents in the US is the same as a combat soldiers is a bit of a stretch but I enjoyed the process she used to explain it

You read this, Joe asks

Yes, Dark says, I have a very large library and I actually read books

What is that, Danny asks

That's a meditation pendulum,Dark says, tell me what you have learned about her so far

We have talked to all her friends and they said they have no idea why someone would do this, Joe says

Did you speak to her husband,Dark asks

She wasn't married, Danny says, Bennett is her parents last name

When I got married I didn't take my husband's last name,Dark says, and neither did she

How do you know that,Joe asks

Here's the wedding pictures,Dark says

We need to find her husband, Danny says

You can arrest him for murder, Dark says,as she puts a bloody dagger in an evidence bag

How did you figure out that it was the husband when you didn't even go to the crime scene, Joe asks


	9. Chapter 9

Anytime a spouse is killed, Dark says, the first thing you do is look at the surviving spouse

Did you know before coming here that she was married,Joe asks

Yes, I was asked by Linda to stay during her last session with Dr. Bennett and Sam mentioned that it was her anniversary, Dark says

Her last session, Danny asks, I thought that Linda wanted to continue with her therapy

She plans on seeing Dr.Gia for her therapy, Dark says, Samantha Bennett was retiring from having patients because she wanted to be a full time author

I wonder why she would just stop treating people, Joe asks

She was being sued,Dark says

What, Danny says

Apparently she actually used her patient information in her books,Dark says, and she also wrote about her husband using her patient to have sexual encounters with

That's sick, Joe says

It's also illegal because the patients are underage, Danny points out

Let's go get this done, Joe says,as Dark's phone rings

Hello Dark says,

Hey Melinda,Greg says, I wasn't exactly in England but I was given a lecture in Boston

So you are in New York City,Dark asks

Yes, I examined your sister and I realized that she has sever damage to her liver and she needs a liver transplant,Greg says

I will be there in a few minutes, Dark says, I might be a match

What's going on Danny asks

Linda has to have a liver transplant,Dark says, I am going to get tested to see if I am a match

What happens if you are, Joe asks

I donate half of my liver to my sister,Dark says

Let's go get the husband, Danny says

I will see you in a little bit,Dark says, I want to get tested first and then I want to have a talk with your father


	10. Chapter 10

St. Benards Hospital

Your results show that you are a match,Greg says

When can we do the surgery,Dark says

Not for at least a week,Greg says, I want her to heal up a little bit first

Schedule the surgery,Dark says, I have to go

I will call you later

54 precinct interagation room

Why am I here,Alan Marks asks

I want to know what your relationship is with Dr.Samatha Bennett, Joe asks

She's my wife, well ex wife,Alan says, she filed for divorce on our anniversary

She is dead, Danny says

No way,Alan says, I got a text message from her saying that she was going to stay at her Aunt's house in Boston until the divorce is final

Why did she want to get a divorce,Joe asks

I can answer that,Dark says, he got one of her former patients pregnant and the girl is keeping her baby

Yes,Alan says, she said that if the press found out her career would be over

Danny,Joe, Dark says,Alan didn't kill her himself, but he is just as guilty, charge him with sexual assult of a minor and murder for hire in the death of his wife,I have to go

Henry's house

Hey Melinda, Henry says, Erin is coming home tomorrow

Linda has to have a liver transplant,Dark says but I am not hear to talk about that

What's up, Henry says

Where's Frank,Dark asks

He's trying to visit Erin but she has refused to see him, Henry says

Linda told me that in your family y'all say family first,Dark says,is that true

Yes, Henry says,in the family it is understood family first

Then why the hell did Frank make the comment that Danny needed to focus more on the case and not on Linda and Erin,Dark asks

When did he say that, Henry asks

Last night, Dark says, while they were trying to stay alive

I didn't know that he said that, Henry says, I will have a talk with him about it when he gets home

NO,Dark says, I will be having a conversation with him about it and hes not going to like what I say

What's going on, Jamie asks,did you find Erin and Linda yet

St. Benards Hospital, Erin is in room 103 Dark says, but I had Linda placed in a private room and you can't see them right now

Why not, Jamie asks

Visiting hours are over,Dark says and Linda is in critical condition,I have to go

Dark's house

Hey Connor, Dark says, thanks for keeping Beauwolf for me

It was not a problem, Connor says,how's Linda and Erin doing

Erin is going to be fine, Dark says, she has a sprained ankle and some superficial wounds, but Linda had to have emergency surgery and she needs a liver transplant

Digger, Slone and I will get tested to see if we are a match, Connor says,we will help you in any way we can

I have already been tested and I am a perfect match,Dark says, but I need you to take care of Beauwolf for me


	11. Chapter 11

1 PP Frank's Office the next morning

Frank, Garrett says, Melinda is on her way up and she is furious at you

I am aware that she is mad at me, Frank says

Garrett, Melinda says, get out

Garrett leaves Frank's office and is surprised to find that Jim is not at his desk

Good morning Melinda, Frank says with a smile

You are a pompous arrogant bastard Francis Xavier Reagan,Dark says, how dare you tell anyone that a case is more important than a missing family member

Calm down Melinda, Frank says, I will not be talked to like that

You are an arrogant weasel, Melinda says as she grabs Frank by the throat, now shut the hell up and listen  
Your daughter could have died in a mudslide yesterday and all you give a damn about is the police force

You need to calm down, Frank squeals

I am calm, Melinda says,but if my sister doesn't wake up after the transplant surgery, I will make it my life's mission to cause you as much grief as possible, I am now holding you personally responsible for Linda's injuries, because you didn't care about her or Erin

Listen to me, Frank says with a hint of fear, I just wanted Danny to be focused on the case

Family first, that's what you preach to your family right, Melinda snaps

Well yes, Frank admits

Then I guess you don't see Linda and Erin as family since you are willing to put a damn police case ahead of their lives, Melinda says as she slaps Frank hard

That's assult, Frank says

Have me arrested, Melinda says, I will be out before the ink dries on the report, simple assult is one hundred and fifty dollars,here's two hundred bucks,I hope you fucking choke on your precious police force you hypocrite

Please calm down, Frank says

You are the exact same as Commissioner Conner, Melinda says, you might not be a crook like he is but you definitely only care about yourself, I am going now, I have to wash the filthy off my hands from touching a low down greasy hypocrite like you

Garrett enters the room as Melinda is leaving

What happened, Garrett asks as Frank is sitting down with tears in his eyes

She called me out on my hypocrisy, Frank says, and she slaps really hard

She slapped you, Garrett asks, did you tell her that was assult

She said that I can have her arrested and she would be out before the ink dries on the report, Frank admits

Remind me never to make her mad, Garrett says with a smile, Erin is at Henry's house

Henry's house

Hey Erin, Frank says

What do you want, Erin asks

How are you feeling, Frank asks

What do you care, Erin says, I know that you told Joe that Danny needed to focus more on the case then on me and Linda

I was just trying to get justice for a murder victim, Frank says

In this family we say family first, Henry says, you betrayed two family members and one might not survive the next surgery

What do you mean by that, Frank asks

Linda's injuries are mostly internal, Joe says, she has alot of damage done to the same area as last time but her liver is also damaged

How bad, Erin says

She has to have a liver transplant in order to survive and there is no guarantee that she will make it through the surgery,Joe says, which is why only Danny, Jack and Sean can see her right now

Has Melinda been told about her condition, Henry asks

Melinda knows that Linda was unconscious and unresponsive when we were found, Erin says sadly

How would she know that, Nikki asks

Melinda is the one who found them, Joe says, she used her dog to track Linda's scent, so yes she knows everything

Has she been able to see Linda since she gave blood at the hospital, Erin asks

No, Joe says, Melinda told the hospital staff to let Danny and the boys stay in the same room with Linda because right now her survival rate is only about twenty five percent,if she can handle the transplant surgery her odds will improve greatly

We should all go get tested to see if we are a match, Jamie says

No, Joe says, Melinda has already been tested and she is a perfect match for Linda, but the doctor wants to wait a week so Linda can heal a little bit more

Is Melinda okay, Jamie asks

She is highly pissed off at me right now, Frank says ruefully

You deserve it, Erin, Joe, Jamie and Henry all say

Maybe I do, Frank says as he rubs his cheek but her slap really hurts

Try a punch to the ribcage,Joe says,or a spin kick to the face

I don't think I want to experience that, Frank says

No one does, Joe admits, but if she is as pissed off as you claim, I would suggest that you find a way to make amends, because Melinda doesn't make threats, she makes promises to be carried out at a later date


	12. Chapter 12

Dark's house training ground

The pompous arrogant weasel, Melinda says as she trains with weights and punching bag

Who's got your panties in a bunch, Mason asks

The hypocrite of a police commissioner, Melinda replies as she knocks a hole in the punching bag

Would you like to spar, Mason asks, after all I could use a work out

Let's go, Melinda says but I should warn you I don't feel like holding back

Gimme your best shot, Mason says with a grin

Blows and kicks start flying and to the man watching though the night vision goggles fear was racing up and down his spine, because the woman who was a force to be reckoned with was after him for a while now and she was close to catching him

Very nicely done little one, the man whispers as Melinda delivered a kick that took Mason off his feet

Suddenly Beauwolf lifts his head and barks at the direction where the man is hiding

What's there Beauwolf, Melinda asks as a car is heard driving away fast

What is wrong with Beauwolf, Mason says with blood and sweat rolling down his face

I think someone is watching me, Melinda says but I don't know who

Will you be alright, Mason asks

Yes Melinda says with a smile, Connor is here to get Beauwolf and I will be staying at my apartment in the city to recover from the surgery

When do you go under the knife, Mason asks

If all goes well, Melinda says I go under on Monday night

Hey Melinda, Connor says, I am here to get Beauwolf

Thanks Connor, Melinda says,will you lock up for me, I want to go by the hospital before I go to my apartment

Sure thing Melinda, Connor says with a grin as she leaves

Hey Connor, Mason says, I think someone is watching Melinda and I believe that she knows who it is

What do you mean, Connor asks

Earlier tonight we were sparing and suddenly Beauwolf lifted his head and looked towards the treeline and barked, Mason says, he didn't growl or anything just barked

It could have been a bird or squirrel, Connor says

Yeah,but Melinda said that someone was watching us and we both heard a car drive away from here fast, Mason says

St. Benards Hospital

How is she doing tonight, Melinda asks

She passed two of the three test tonight,Danny says, but her liver is getting worse

We will be undergoing surgery tomorrow night to fix that problem, Melinda says, but I have a small problem that I need your help with

What's the problem, Danny asks

Tomorrow morning while I'm getting ready to give half my liver to Linda I want you to run a name for me, Melinda says, without telling anyone

What's the name, Danny says

Albert Glaslow, Melinda says, I want to know if he is back in New York City


	13. Chapter 13

Who's Albert Glaslow, Danny asks

He's my uncle, Melinda says,my dad, Arthur's older brother

Why would you think that he is in the city, Danny asks

Tonight when I was sparing with Mason, I saw someone standing at the treeline watching us, Melinda says, and Beauwolf barked but he did not growl

I don't see your point, Danny says

It was someone that Beauwolf knows, Melinda says, otherwise he would have been growling and barking

I will run the name and let you know after surgery tomorrow, Danny says

Melinda's apartment

Good evening ma'am, the doorman says with a smile, it's been a while since I saw you

Hello George, Melinda says, how's Beth, and Steve

Both are graduates from college, George says, thanks to you for paying for their college education

Have a great night, Melinda says as she enters the penthouse elevator

Henry's house

Did Danny say what time the surgery is, Henry asks

Melinda goes under the knife at 9:00 and Linda will be joining her in the operating room at 9:45 Joe replies

I think I will take Danny some food, Erin says, I feel so guilty

Why do you feel guilty, Jamie asks

It was my idea to go hiking, and I am the one who fell down and sprained my ankle, Erin says,if I had not sprained my ankle then maybe Linda would be home with her family now

Life is not built on "if" Frank says

No Erin says bitterly,it's built on police cases being more important than flesh and blood

I didn't say that, Frank says, I merely said that Danny should be more focused on his case,which is a murder victim

Dad, Jamie says softly,if it was mom who was lost and injured on a trail and no one knew where she was, would you have liked Gramps to say something like that about you? 

I wouldn't do that, Henry says, I understand family first

Look, Frank says, I made a mistake in saying that, but Joe had no right to tell anyone about me saying it

Actually, Joe says, I have every right to say something about you spewing nonsense and I happen to agree with everyone else, Danny has always worked around the clock to get justice for the victims of his cases,but he doesn't have his own father's understanding that sometimes family has to come first

That's right, Nikki says,we have all day at the dinner table and heard you say a million times that family comes first

Melinda's apartment

Hello dear, Albert says

Hello uncle, Melinda replies,are you in the city

No, Albert says, I am not in New York City,why do you ask

Someone was watching me earlier tonight and since there is only a few people that Beauwolf won't growl at, I need to find out where they are, Melinda says

I am still in France, Albert says, but Jeffrey has returned to the city

Do you know why, Melinda asks

He was very unhappy with your parents leaving everything to you, Albert says, I told him that it's a normal thing for parents to do

I realize that he is your son, Melinda says, but I will protect myself and what belongs to me from him

I agree, Albert says, stay safe,as he hangs up the phone


	14. Chapter 14

Hello Aunt Stella, Melinda says warmly

Hello my dear, Stella says, how is my favorite niece

I'm your only niece, Melinda says, I am fine but I am having surgery tomorrow morning

What for, Stella asks alarmed

My twin sister was hurt real bad and needs a liver transplant, Melinda says, I am a perfect match

I will be by your side in the morning and I will stay with you until you are completely healed, Stella says

I spoke to Uncle Albert tonight, Melinda says he is still in France

Yes,he is supposed to return sometime next month, Stella says

He told me that Jeffrey is in the city and is still unhappy with my parents will, Melinda says

My son needs to be knocked upside his head and if he comes anywhere near you, Stella says, kick his ass like you did last time

Right now I am pissed off at Police Commissioner Frank Reagan, Melinda says as she gets comfortable in her chair

What did he do, Stella says

Linda and Erin got injured on the hiking trails, and Danny who is Linda husband and Erin's brother is his son and a detective, Melinda says

Go on, Stella says as she starts to get the feeling that Frank Reagan needed a cast iron skillet upside his head

Frank told his son Joe that Danny needed to focus more on his case then on Linda and Erin, Melinda says

Is that man a few cards short of a full deck ? Stella asks, how bad is the two women injuries

Erin who is his daughter has superficial wounds and a sprained ankle is home but Linda has more sever injuries, Melinda says

Is Linda the little girl that was raised as your cousin, Stella asks

Yes, Melinda says, I actually rescued her over a year ago from the Mexican drug cartel

I remember that you told me about that, Stella says

Anyways, Melinda says, Linda is going to die without a liver transplant and since I am a match for her I will be donating half of my liver

So let me see if I got this straight, Stella says, this poor detective's wife and sister are lost and in Linda's case severely injured and the father of one of the women was in a tizzy because the detective was concerned about his family

The worst part is Frank Reagan always says family first, Melinda says, I admit that I might have lost my temper alittle bit

What did you do, Stella asks

I grabbed him by his throat and I slapped him hard, Melinda says sheepishly

I think it's time for me to come and meet Mr.Frank Reagan, Stella says I will be there in the morning as she hangs up

Henry's house

I don't understand why, Melinda, Erin and Baker are so mad at me, Frank says

What did you do to Baker, Henry asks

I told her that Danny was the best detective the NYPD ever had and she asked me if I had forgotten that she was a freaking detective too and she walked out and left the office for a few days

Francis, Henry says, you are an absolute idiot, I am going to bed


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to cover the surgery and the Reagan's first meeting with Melinda's Aunt Stella

St. Benards Hospital 8:45

Once we put you under we will make an incision from just under the rib cage to the left side of the abdominal and a smaller cut from under the breast to meet the other incision,Greg says, I think that you are going to be in the surgery for almost two hours start to finish

Linda and I are to be placed in the same private room, Melinda says and my Aunt Stella is going to be here

Okay,Greg says,are you ready

Let's roll, Melinda says as she is taken away on the gurney.

Several hours later

Detective Reagan,a nurse says,both Melinda and Linda are done with the surgery and are in the recovery room,the surgery was a success and I am happy to say that you will be able to see them in a few hours

Thank you very much, Danny says

Frank and the rest of the Reagan family arrive at the hospital

Hey Danny, Frank says, how much longer is the surgery

The surgery is over and they are both in recovery, Danny says,oh by the way this is Melinda's Aunt Stella

Are you by any chance Frank Reagan, Stella asks

Yes ma'am I am, Frank says with a smile

So your the asshole who thinks that a dead body is more important than living people, Stella says

Henry's jaw drops and Danny almost chokes on his coffee, Joe, Erin and Jamie are snickering

I don't understand why you would say that, Frank says

If I was your daughter and daughter in law, I would seriously question your mental capacity, Stella says

Melinda told her what you said about Danny, Joe explains

I think that what I said was taken out of context, Frank says

Did you say it? Stella asks

Yes I did, Frank admits

Then it wasn't taken out of context and you sir are a jackass , Stella says

You can't call someone a jackass, Henry says, that's slander

Your right, Stella says, I shouldn't slander the poor jackasses by comparing him to them to which Jamie and Erin and Joe bust out laughing

How does a pompous, arrogant weasel who thinks that the sunshines from his asshole and wouldn't know what family first meant even if it walked up and slapped the mustache clean off his face, Stella says

I like you, Henry says with a grin, your fiesty

Both of those women deserve respect for what they went through, and your son deserve to be treated with respect also, Stella says to Frank,if you are incapable of showing respect, I have no problem teaching you the definition of respect

I will try to do better, Frank says, I am sorry

Sorry does nothing but clog up the communication if you don't really mean it Stella says, you need to do more than that,or I'm going to have to handle you

Does Melinda have any more Aunts and Uncles we should know about, Danny asks

On her dad's side he had five sisters and six brothers and on her mom side it was the same, however when her mom and dad got married a break in the families happened and her mom and dad were both disowned by most of the family, Stella says,my husband and I,along with Amber, and Dave and Rupert Gilman are the only ones who are still considered to be family and before you say anything, Rupert Gilman married my baby sister Lily and she died several years ago from cancer

Do you know of an Albert Glaslow, Danny says

He's my husband, Stella says, and before you ask he is still in France until next month

Then who else could it be that was watching Melinda and Mason, Danny says

Probably my jackass son, Stella says, he is in the city and he didn't like the fact that Melinda's parents left everything to her when they died

Is he dangerous, Henry asks

Melinda has already kicked his ass once before but now she is older,he might just get more than an ass kicking, Stella says with a grin

Excuse me, the nurse says, but Danny Reagan,Sean Reagan and Stella Glaslow can please come with me, Melinda is awake and y'all can visit now

Melinda and Linda's private room

Hello my dear, Stella says, how do you feel

Like a fat opera singer is sitting on my chest sing Madam Butterflies, Melinda says,

You must be Linda, Stella says, I have heard all about you and when you get released you and Melinda are staying with me until you are fully recovered

Thank you, Linda says weakly but that's not necessary

I will have no argument from either of you, Stella says

We are staying at my apartment in the city, Melinda says, I have already told you that

I will be staying there to, Stella says, and if that weasel comes anywhere near y'all I have my cast iron skillet with me

Ouch, Melinda says,it hurts to laugh

Then stop laughing, Stella says

You keep making me laugh, Melinda says as she is laughing

I'm not making you laugh, Stella argues, you just find what I said as humorous

What's going on, Linda says, did I miss something

Yes, Stella says, the police commissioner is a pompous arrogant weasel

What did Frank do now, Linda asks

Dad just wanted me to focus more on the case and not on you and Erin, Danny says,as he holds Linda's hand

I am hungry, Melinda says suddenly, I want some real food

Tell me what you want and I will get it for you, Stella says

Grilled chicken and fries, Melinda says, from Richie's

That sounds good, Linda says

Young man what would you like to eat, Stella says

Can I get fried chicken and fries with a drink, Sean asks

Of course you can, Stella says, I like a youngen who likes to eat,

Danny what would you like to eat, Stella says as she grabs her purse

Grilled chicken and fries sound good but I would like a cup of coffee, Danny says

Of course, Stella says, I will bring coffee for you, me and Melinda and if memory serves me tea for Linda

Thank you, Melinda says

I will be right back, Stella says as she leaves the room

Sorry about that, Melinda says, Aunt Stella takes over protective to the next level

It's ok, Danny says with a smile,it was funny to hear her tell dad off

Did you check her purse for the cast iron skillet, Melinda says, she actually carries one in there to smack people who anger her

Would she really hit grandpa with the skillet, Sean asks

Yeah, Melinda says, she would, especially since he made that bullshit comment

Dad is in so much trouble, Danny says

I think I want to speak to Frank myself, Linda says but first,is Erin okay

Erin's fine,Danny says,her wounds were all superficial and she has a sprained ankle

She can visit you in the next few days, Melinda says as the doctor walks in

How are y'all feeling,Greg asks

Like a fat opera singer is sitting on our chest singing madam butterflies, Melinda says, when can I get out of here

You can both be discharged from the hospital in a few days,Greg says, I want to keep you both under observation for the next twenty four hours

This sucks, Melinda pouts, I didn't bring my book with me and I don't like anything on tv except the sports channel

What book are you reading, Danny asks

It's called the vanishing corpse, Melinda says, I left it at my house

I'll have Joe go and get it for you, Danny says

Thanks, Melinda says, I would appreciate that


	16. Chapter 16

It's not a problem,Danny says with a smile, you saved Linda's life again

Yeah, Melinda says I think I might have to invest in bubble wrap and wrap her up

I can hear you, Linda says

I know that you can hear me, Melinda says, I have an itch and I can't reach my ankle

That's too bad Linda says with a smirk

Did I ever tell you that you are a pain in my ass, Melinda says

You love me and you know it, Linda says

You have been around Joe to much, Melinda says, he is always telling me that

Is it safe to say that you love Joe as a friend, Linda asks

Joe in my life is like the scar on my arm, Melinda says,both are permanent and itchy

Seriously though, Danny says,thank you for finding Linda and Erin, I never even told you that before

Family is family, Melinda says, and I think y'all are about to meet some more of mine

I am going to step out and have Joe go get your book, Danny says with a sheen of tears in his eyes

Hey Joe, Danny says, can you please go to Melinda's house and get her book,it's called the vanishing corpse

Of course I will, Joe says, but first how are they really doing

Cracking jokes, Danny says, I think having Melinda in the same room as Linda is helping Linda feel more secure

How are you holding up,Joe asks

I am happy that Linda and Erin and Melinda are all going to be okay, Danny says, but I don't want to talk to or have anything to do with dad right now

Don't worry about him, Joe says, Melinda has said that he isn't allowed to come into her room and that means he can't bother you when you are in there

Thanks for all your help during this week, Danny says

That's what brothers are for, Joe says as he leaves the hospital

Melinda house

Where the hell is she, the man says, she left yesterday afternoon and she isn't back yet, that idiot Jeffrey better not mess this up

Joe pulls up into Melinda's driveway

One of her team members and friends, the man says, what is he doing in the house

Joe grabs the book and at that moment looks up and sees the man who is spying on Melinda

Joe quickly takes out his phone and snaps a picture before he pretends to take a call


	17. Chapter 17

St. Benards Hospital

Hey Joe, Linda says with a smile,we were hoping you would be back soon

I took the remote and I refuse to watch mind numbing reality shows, Melinda says

I need to ask you something,Joe says as he pulls up a picture on his phone, who is this man

I don't recognize him, Melinda says

Let me see, Stella says

Here, Joe says as he shows her the picture

That's Christopher, Stella says

Who's Christopher, Melinda asks, I don't remember anyone with that name

Oh no my dear, Stella says, you never met him before, his dad is one of the ones who disowned your father after your parents got married

What the hell is he doing at my house, Melinda asks, I have sign up saying No trespassing

Don't worry, Joe says, I called Mason and Digger and they are going to go stay at your house tonight and maybe even catch him

He's a snake, Stella says, and he will claim that it's his uncle's house

That won't do him any good, Melinda says with a grin,dad's been dead since I was sixteen and I didn't buy the whole island property until eight years ago

Then your dad has never been to your house, Danny says

Nope, Melinda says,we lived in the penthouse apartment in the Plaza

Let's catch this guy, Joe says, I would like to know why he is trying to find you

Money, Stella says, Melinda is extremely wealthy

We know that, Joe says, she owns the Plaza, Biltmore, several buildings, and both Hawkins Enterprises and Glaslow Enterprises, plus some medical center up and down the eastern seaboard

You don't know anything, Stella says,catch Christopher and I will tell you exactly what all Melinda owns

Aunt Stella, Melinda says, I told them part of my wealth but I don't brag about it and I rather not talk about it anymore


	18. Chapter 18

Of course dear, Stella says, if it's what you want

What I want is to go to my house and punch this Christopher fellow in the face until he is unconscious or I no longer have that annoying itch, Melinda says

What itch,Joe says

My ankle keeps itching me and I can't reach it, Melinda says

Good thing I brought you a back scratched, Joe says as he hands it to Melinda

Yes, Melinda says as she finally is able to get the itch scratched

Has anyone ever told you that you are so weird, Linda asks

Yes, Melinda says,Joe,Ava, Jackie, Mason, Slone and Connor

What's wrong, Danny says as he sees the look on Melinda face

Have Connor take Beauwolf back to my house, Melinda says, I know how to catch Christopher

How, Joe asks

The Bates command, Melinda says

What's that,Sean asks

It is a specialized command giving to dogs that have them sneak up on a target and pin the target down, Joe says

Beauwolf isn't big enough to pin down a full grown man,Linda says worried about Beauwolf safety

Yes he is, Melinda says, because I specifically trained him myself and only Connor and I can give him the Bates command

I will meet Connor there, Joe says,

I'm coming too, Danny says, I want to see Beauwolf in action

What's the reason reason why you want to come,Joe asks as Danny and him leave the hospital

I have a strange feeling that something is not right with Melinda, Danny says, she seems distance

She just underwent a major surgery, Joe says, she might be tired and hurting a little bit

It's more than that,Danny says

Like what, Joe asks concerned

I don't know,Danny says, but I want to find out more about her Aunt Stella and Uncle Albert


	19. Chapter 19

You might want to let that idea go, Joe says, Melinda won't like it

I don't plan on telling her unless I feel like it's necessary,Danny says

Your call, Joe says as he takes out his phone

Hey Connor,Joe says, Melinda wants you to bring Beauwolf back to her house

I know, Connor replies,we are going to catch the person who has been spying on Melinda

Melinda's house

I don't see anyone around, Christopher says, I will sneak closer and try to get inside the house

Christopher cross the field between the training ground and Melinda's house and at that moment he hears a sound that scares him

Beauwolf,Bates 1010 Connor says as he turns Beauwolf loose, Beauwolf tears across the yard and launches his full weight at the man who is on his territory without permission from his master

Christopher turns just as one hundred and fifty pounds of anger dog hits him full force and knocks him out cold

Beauwolf, Connor says,Bates 1131 

Beauwolf lifts his head and barks at Connor and then he lies down and puts his paws in Christopher face, he has won the fight and he is claiming his prize

Come here, Connor says as Joe and Danny apporches Beauwolf and Christopher

How do you get him off the guy? Danny asks

I don't know, Connor admits,he simply obeys Melinda when she tells him Bates 1131

Let me call her, Danny says

Hello, Melinda says sleepy

Hate to bother you when you are trying to get some sleep, Danny says but how do we get Beauwolf off Christopher

Do you have any food on you, Melinda asks

No,Danny says

Tell Connor to say Bates 1113

He said Bates 1131, Danny says

Connor has ordered Beauwolf to cover and claim his prize, Melinda says with a chuckle, good luck getting him off, and Danny, don't hurt my dog

I think I will go get some food for Beauwolf, Danny says

What did she say, Joe asks

Connor gave him the wrong command, Danny says, he mixed up the numbers

No, Connor says, I didn't mix up the numbers, I just wanted to see how he reacts to waking up with Beauwolf baring his teeth in his face

You are a cruel strange man, Joe says with a smile

Your just jealous because you didn't think about it first, Connor retorts

Melinda and Linda's hospital room

Hey Linda, Erin says softly, did I wake you up

No, Linda says softly, I have been awake since the doctor came in to check on us

Is Melinda asleep, Erin asks

Nope, Melinda says, I am invision you, Linda and I sitting in the sun at the Pastel Pastry Cafe eating cream filled pastries and drinking coffee

That was a fun day, Erin says with a smile

Not really, Melinda says, I bought Beauwolf raw hides shaped like boots for him to chew on and he still got my new boots and chewed up both pairs

Linda and Erin start to giggle

I thought you were going to put them in the back of your closet, Linda says

I did, Melinda says but my walk-in closet doesn't have any doors on them right now

What happened to your closet doors, Erin says

I kicked a few holes in them, Melinda says, because it was raining and cold so I trained in my bedroom

Linda and Erin bust out laughing at Melinda

Ouch, Linda says,it really does hurt to laugh

Yep, Melinda says, I learned that yesterday

It really does hurt, Linda says

Don't be such a whimp, Melinda says, later today we have to get up and see if we can stand up and walk

Don't remind me, Linda says, I know that it will hurt when we lay back down

Look on the bright side, Melinda says,at least this time I will not be doing back flips

No, Linda says, but I remember that you can push pain aside and I can't

I have to get back to work, Melinda says, I still have a person to catch in the murder case

Who was the victim of the murder, Erin asks

Dr.Samatha Bennett,was murdered and her husband ,ex husband whatever you want to call him hired a person to kill her , Melinda says, and I want the actual killer behind bars, and now that you and Erin are safe, I want justice for Dr.Bennett


	20. Chapter 20

Is something bothering you, Linda asks after Erin leaves

Yes, Melinda says, but I don't want to talk about it

You know that you can tell me anything, Linda says

I wonder what happened to make both sides of the families disown my parents, Melinda says

What do you remember from when we were kids, Linda asks

Aunt Stella and Uncle Albert, Melinda says which is normal because they kept me after mom and dad died, I also remember Aunt Amber and Uncle Davebut I can't remember Jeffrey and Christopher

Why is Jeffrey mad about your parents leaving everything they owned to you, Linda asks

Uncle Albert is Dad's oldest brother and Jeffery is his son, Melinda says, from what happened when mom and dad died, Jeffrey got mad when he found out that he wasn't in the will

Why would he think that he would be in your parents will, Linda asks

Jeffrey has always considered himself to be the family favorite and when my parents left everything to me,he felt like he was slighted, Melinda says

Is he dangerous, Linda asks

Only if he is tripping on air and he lands on you, Melinda says, I kicked his ass when he tried to slap me when I was sixteen

Why did he try to slap you, Linda says

It was at the reading of the will, Melinda says, his dad actually had to pull me off of him because I was punching him in the face

I wonder if they have caught Christopher yet, Linda says

Yes they did, Melinda says, I spoke to Danny while you were sleeping

Federal Building interagation room

You are in so much trouble, Joe says

I was visiting my Uncle's place, Christopher says, that isn't against the law

Who's your uncle, Danny says

Arthur Glaslow, Christopher says, he owns that property

Actually,Joe says Arthur Glaslow died over twenty nine years ago and the property wasn't sold to a private owner until eight years ago, so what were you doing on private property

I want a lawyer, Christopher says

Fine,Joe says, but I am willing to bet that the owner of the property is going to make a phone call and a long jail sentence is what he gets

You are probably right, Danny says,we saw what she did to the last person who pissed her off

Yep Joe says, he is on death row at Terre Huat

Wait, Christopher says, I want a plea deal

Sorry Danny says but you have requested a lawyer, so we can't talk to you

Hey Joe, Connor says, hate to interrupt you but we just arrested Jeffrey Glaslow

Where was he, Danny asks

He actually went to the hospital, Connor says, and his mom smacked him upside his head with get this,a cast iron skillet

Is Stella Glaslow here, Christopher asks with a scared expression on his face

Yes, Connor says, she requested to come see you as he lets Stella in the room

Ma'am, Danny says, he has requested a lawyer so at this time myself and Joe can not speak to him about the case against him

Can I speak to him, Stella asks

You can, Joe says with a smile

What in the bloody hell did you think you were doing, Stella asks

I don't have to answer to you, Christopher says

Stella grabs Christopher by the ears

Christopher Philip Glaslow, don't make me put you over my knee, Stella says, you tell these young men exactly what you and Jeffery are up to or I will call your mom

Ok ok, Christopher says

It has to do with Uncle Arthur's will, Christopher says

That will was exacuted twenty nine years ago, Stella says,

I know that, Christopher says, but I am referring to the stipulation that Melinda has to share her trust with a family member

You and Jeffery are planning on forgering her name to get the trust, Stella says

Are you referring to the trust fund her great grandma set up for her, Danny asks

Yes, Christopher says,if she agrees to share it

She actually has already filled that stipulation, Joe says she shared it with her twin sister 

Dad's not going to like this, Christopher says

What does that weasel have to do with anything, Stella asks

I know that you and Albert and Amber and Uncle Dave and Rupert Gilman are all supported by working for Melinda, Christopher says, but the rest of the family went bankrupt right after they disowned Uncle Arthur

What does that have to do with Melinda, Joe asks

The family assumed that even though they disowned Arthur and Celeste that they would still provide for the family in their will, Christopher says

Why would they think that, Stella asks

I don't know, Christopher says,it has something to do with the reason why they disowned Uncle Arthur in the first place


	21. Chapter 21

We need to talk to Melinda and find out why her parents were disowned, Joe says

I'll go back to the hospital and talk to her, Danny says, you go find a copy of her parents will

You want to go talk to Melinda,Joe says with a smile,

I have a secret weapon,Danny revealed, Linda will help me out

St Bernard Hospital Melinda and Linda's private room

I was right, Linda whimpers,it hurts to lay back down

That might be the reason why I am sitting in this chair, Melinda says with a smirk

How is it possible that you are not feeling any pain right now, Linda asks

I did weight training the night before our surgery, Melinda says, I have prepared myself for the pain and am able to totally ignore it

That's not fair, Linda says as Danny enters the room

Are you okay babe, Danny asks

No I am not, Linda says, they made us get up and walk around and it hurts to lay down

Melinda, Danny says, I need to talk to you about something that has to do with your parents

Ask away, Melinda says

Do you have any idea why your mom and dad were disowned, Danny asks

Just what is in the letters that my parents received from their respective family, Melinda says

Wait,, Danny says, would you still have the letters

Yes, Melinda says,my parents will dictated that the letters are to be kept in a secured place

I will be back in a few hours,Danny says as he gives Linda a quick kiss

Wonder what that was all about, Linda says

Federal Building Joe's Office

He lied to us, Danny says, he wasn't looking for a paper about the trust

Then what are they looking for, Joe asks

The letters that the family sent to Celeste and Arthur when they disowned them, Danny says

That was almost forty-eight years ago,Joe says, how would the letters still exist

For some reason, Danny says,both of Melinda parents kept the letters in a safe place and in the will it requires Melinda to keep them in a safe place too

Melinda might know more than she is saying, let's go back and talk to her, Joe says as his phone rings

Hey Joe, Mason says, I just wanted to let you know that we have arrested one Maxwell and Diana Hawkins, Beatrice Glaslow,James and Leanne Glaslow, Francis and Kimberly Hawkins and they are all saying that they have the right to be at Melinda's house

Put them in our holding cells here at HQ,Joe says, I am going back to the hospital with Danny to talk to Melinda

St Bernard Hospital Melinda and Linda's private room

Thanks for the heads up Kevin, Melinda says as she hangs up her phone

Is everything ok, Linda asks gently

No, Melinda says, Danny and Joe will be here soon to ask me questions about the people who were just arrested at my house

Hey, Joe says as he and Danny walk in to the room

You know something Linda, Melinda says, for a private room they are letting everyone in

Stop it, Linda says with a chuckle,it hurts to laugh

Who are Maxwell and Diana Hawkins, Beatrice Glaslow,James and Leanne Glaslow, Francis and Kimberly Hawkins and why would they think that they were allowed at your house, Joe asks

Maxwell and Francis Hawkins are my mom's oldest brother and second oldest brother and Diana and Kimberly are their wives, Beatrice Glaslow is my dad's oldest sister and James Glaslow is his second oldest brother and Leanne is his fourth wife, Melinda says,as for being on my property, I will be pressing charges

I figured you would want to press charges,Joe says, but do you know why they are coming to New York City

Get everyone in here, Melinda says, I have no intentions of repeating myself

All the Reagans and Melinda's Aunt Stella come in to the room

Sit down, Melinda says, I have something to tell you all

Melinda takes a few deep breaths

When I told you that I was a multi billionaire this is both true and misleading

How so, Henry asks

It's true that I am a multi billionaire, Melinda says, but I never told you everything I own and for that reason it's misleading

What does that have to do with the people who have been arrested, Danny asks

I know that my mom was disowned by her family for one specific reason, Melinda says, she was thrown from her horse and she was told that she would never be able to have children

They disowned here because she couldn't have children, Linda says

Yes, Melinda says but there are two reasons why my dad was disowned by his family,Aunt Stella, would you like to step outside or do you want to stay

I said that I was staying by your side until you are fully recovered from your surgery, and I meant exactly that, Stella says, continue with the reasons

My dad was disowned by his father because a woman who my dad never met got pregnant and my grandpa wanted my dad to divorce mom and marry her, to which my dad refused, Melinda says, the child is actually Christopher and my dad's brother Samuel is the father

You said that there was two reasons,Danny says

His entire family,with exception of Stella, Albert,Amber Steve and Rupert disowned dad when they found out that my parents had no pre- nup and dad had already put mom's name on everything he owned and she did the same thing, Melinda says

Melinda's parents were disowned for selfish and greedy reasons, Stella says but they loved each other and they adopted her and until the day they died they never spoke to the rest of their own families

Why would Samuel think that your dad would still provide for the same people who disowned them, Henry asks

That would be because Sam was under the impression that an adopted person can't inherited from their adopted parents if the parents have blood related people, Melinda says

Which is why your parents kept the letters that their families sent that disowned them, Erin says

Yes, Melinda says,at the reading of the will Uncle Sam said that I couldn't inherite because I was adopted but my parents had included the letters to prove that they had no blood related people to leave their belongs to

So what happened, Erin asks

The family went bankrupt years earlier and was counting on the money from her parents to keep them afloat, Stella says, and when they were informed that a judge had already signed off on the legality of the will , they shuffled away

Dad and mom left them each a single dollar so that they couldn't say that they got nothing, Melinda says with a smirk


	22. Chapter 22

Aunt Stella, Melinda says, call Aunt Amber and Uncle Steve and have them come to the city,I think that it is time to remind the rest of the family exactly why they didn't receive anything in my parents will

Are you sure you want to do that, Stella asks

Absolutely, Melinda says with an evil grin, especially since I am being discharged from the hospital later today

How can you be discharged and Linda still have to stay in the hospital, Erin asks

Simple, Melinda says, when Greg came in today to check on us, I was sitting in the chair, but Linda was lying in bed, so he said that since I can get around just fine that he sees no reason for me to stay in the hospital

That's not fair, Linda pouts

I told you not to lay down, Melinda says, I have learned that if you are sitting up in a chair then the doctor will think that you are able to go home

So what's the plan, Stella asks

Well Melinda says, I wish to speak to Aunt Amber and Uncle Steve alone first,then I will decide what to do

Danny, Melinda says, I want you and Joe go arrest this man for the murder of Samantha Bennett

When did you have the time to find him,Joe asks bewildered

I have my phone, Melinda says, and since I finished my book, I had to do something constructive with my time

You found him on your phone, Joe says

No,, I hired a private investigator to find him, Melinda says, he just sent me the address of where the guy is

Can I talk to Melinda alone please, Linda says suddenly

Of course my dear, Stella says, everyone else get out

You too Aunt Stella, Melinda says with a grin

I will call Amber and Steve while you to talk, Stella says with a smile

What's the problem, Melinda says

With your family in town I feel like you are going to leave me behind for them, Linda says sadly

Family, Melinda says, outside of Stella, Albert,Amber Steve and Rupert, I don't consider any of the other ones family members, and in case you didn't know I am not going anywhere

They all know more about you than I do, Linda says gently

Tell you what, Melinda says, when you get out of here and are healed up enough,we will go to the Pastel Pastry Cafe and I will answer any questions you may have

You promise, Linda says

Of course, Melinda says

Outside of the hospital

Hey Amber,It's Stella

How is Melinda doing,Amber asks

She wants to talk to you and Steve, Stella says, the day of reckoning is here

What happened,Amber says as she puts on her coat

The rest of the family have shown their hands, Stella says and I think that Melinda plans on dealing with them herself this time

I will be there in an hour,Amber says, and Stella try to stay calm

When you get here there is another matter that I want your help dealing with, Stella says

What's that,Amber asks

Police Commissioner Frank Reagan, Stella says as she hangs up

1 PP Frank's Office

Baker is on vacation, Garrett says

Yes, Frank says, I know that

What's going on Frank, Garrett asks

I have not been allowed to see Linda, Frank says

After what you said about her and Erin not being as important as the case did you really think that she would want to see you, Garrett asks

When I made that comment I had no idea just how badly she was injured, Frank says,if I had known that I would never had said that

We have another problem, Garrett says, several members of both the Hawkins and Glaslow families have been arrested for trespassing on Melinda's property

Does Melinda know about this, Frank asks

She's the one who is pressing charges against them, Garrett says

Arthur Andrew Glasgow, Frank says, I should have known

Known what, Garrett asks

Melinda's dad wasn't just a simple business man, Frank says, he was a self made billionaire by the time he was in his thirty's and his wife Celeste Hawkins was also a self made billionaire by her thirty's

How did they get so wealthy, Garrett asks

They are oil tycoons from when there was oilfields, Frank says, plus Celeste Hawkins created an patented several medical devices that are used in hospitals around the world and she gets royalite checks for their use

So there is more to Melinda's vast wealth then she told you, Garrett says

Yes, Frank says, and I believe that I might be in serious trouble with her Aunt Stella


	23. Chapter 23

Melinda is released from the hospital and is sitting in the drawing room in her penthouse apartment

Hello Melinda,Amber says, how are you feeling

Hello Amber, I want to know if you told anyone that I was back to living in the city

I didn't,Amber says but I think Steve spoke to Francis

I have had Francis, Beatrice, Diane, Kimberly and James arrested for trespassing on my property, and both Christopher and Jeffery

What are you planning on doing,Amber asks

I am going to remind them why they didn't get anything from my parents, Melinda says, I want you and Steve to go prepare for a banquet at the Wilton Palace and hotel

Are you sure you want to do this,Amber asks, the press is going to have a field day

I'm counting on it, Melinda says with an evil grin

Okay,Amber says with a smile, I have something to help Stella with

What's that, Melinda says

Police Commissioner Frank Reagan,Amber says

Take her skillet away from her, Melinda says with a chuckle

It depends on what he did,Amber says, I might just have to let her smack him

He made the comment that his son who is a detective should be more focused on a case then on his wife and sister who were missing and his wife who is my twin sister was gravely hurt, Melinda says

You didn't smack him upside the head with a cast iron skillet,Amber says

I grabbed him by his throat and I slapped him, Melinda says

I don't think that delivered the message that what he said was inappropriate,Amber says, I will talk to you later as she hugs Melinda and leave

Now the game begins, Melinda says, Rupert, you can come out now

Should I summon the lawyer, Rupert asks

He's already on standby, Melinda says, did you set up the recording devices at the Wilton Palace

Audio and video cameras are set up and ready, Rupert says

Good, Melinda says as she stands up and removes her shoes, invite all members of the press to the Wilton Palace

What are you going to do, Rupert asks as he is preparing to leave

I am going to train, Melinda says, I have to be ready both mentally and physically


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place about three weeks after Melinda gets out of the hospital which is why the Reagan's are at the banquet

Wilton palace and hotel

Good evening family and guests and friends, the Matre De says tonight is going to be a night that y'all won't soon forget,and now our lovely hostess Miss.Melinda Hawkins Glaslow

Hello, Melinda says as she enters the grand ballroom, I was extremely surprised by the assumption that some of you have in regards to my personal property

Whatever do you mean, Kimberly says

I am referring to both the Hawkins and Glaslow families, Melinda says, do you really think that I don't know that you are staying at properties that belong to ME?

We feel like we should be allowed to stay in homes that were brought by our dear brother and sister in law, Samuel Glaslow says smugly

That would be the same brother that was disowned by all of you, Melinda says, I have the letters to prove that

We have discussed that and decided that we no longer disown him, Francis says

Unfortunately for you, Melinda says,both Celeste Hawkins and Arthur Andrew Glasgow died over twenty nine years ago, so the fact that you no longer disown has no bearing on the crimes you all have committed

What crimes are you talking about, Beatrice says

The illegal use of profits from Hawkins Enterprises and Glaslow Enterprises, Melinda says, I don't recall allowing any of you to have anything except what was written in my parents will

We are family,my dear,James says

Would you like to meet my family, Melinda says, I will introduce you to them,my family consists of Aunt Stella and Uncle Albert,Aunt Amber and Uncle Steve, Rupert Gilman and my twin sister Linda Reagan plus my team members who are family to me

You can't kick us out into the streets, Jeffrey says

Why not, Melinda says,as I recall that is exactly what you tried to do to me, but I unlike you will use the legal system to get rid of you all

What are you going to do, Beatrice asks nervously

I am pressing charges on all of you for the illegal use of my money, Melinda says as the press is taking pictures of all the people in the room, also, the homes that you are living in, Uncle Samuel,I own all of them and since I never agreed to let you live in them I took the liberty of having you all evicted and you will pay for the use of the airplanes as well

My dear, Diana says, think of what your parents would say if they knew you were doing this

My parents never spoke to any of you after you disowned them, Melinda says, and as for what they would say,it was in the will, now GET OUT OF MY LIFE

We're sorry, Francis says, but we needed the money

I don't care, Melinda says as cops flood the room,lock them up

Everyone of the Hawkins and Glaslow families were locked up for embezzlement of funds and for criminal trespassing, with the exception of Stella and Albert Glaslow,Amber and Steve Hawkins and Rupert Gilman

WOW, Joe says with a grin, remind me never to make you angry

My dear, who says that I am anger, Melinda asks, I simply don't want filthy people living on my property

Excuse me,Amber says,but why is Stella headed for that gentleman standing over there talking to your twin sister

That's Commissioner Frank Reagan, Melinda says

I do believe that is my cue to join her,Amber says with a grin

Your dad is going to have a very bad night, Melinda says as she sips her champagne

Linda, Frank says, I know that you feel like I didn't care about you or Erin by the comment that I made,but at the time I said it I didn't know how injured you were

I don't want to talk to you about it, Linda says,it's not the first time you have made comments like that

Linda, Frank says I

She said that she doesn't want to talk to you,Amber says

Frank Reagan turns around and Stella Glaslow smacks him upside his head with a cast iron skillet

What did she hit him with, Henry says laughing at the look on Frank's face

Joe, Erin and Jamie are laughing,Danny and Linda are trying not to laugh

Seriously Aunt Stella, Melinda says, I can't take her any where

What did she use, Henry asks again,a slapper

No, Melinda says as she shakes her head, she used her small cast iron skillet

What's wrong with that? Baker asks, I believe that he deserved it

Simple assult, Henry says as Frank gets to his feet

One hundred and fifty dollars, Jamie yells out

Family taking care of family, Linda says with a grin

Jamie, Erin, I want to talk to you about something, Melinda says

What's up, Jamie asks as the rest of the Reagan's smile

How would you like to work for me, Melinda asks, I pay extremely well

What would we be doing, Jamie says

Security for my companies for Jamie and Erin you can work in the legal room checking for mistakes

Yes Jamie and Erin say,we would love it

Good, Melinda says you start in two weeks

Melinda, Linda says

Yes, Melinda replies as Connor brings Beauwolf over to Melinda

I want to hold you to your promise, Linda says

Tomorrow morning 9:30 the Pastel Pastry Cafe, Melinda says,we will talk them

Beauwolf lifts his head and barks at Steve

I guess I now know how was watching me that night, Melinda says

I have always kept my eyes on you, Steve says, I just do it from a distance as he hug both Melinda and Linda

Beauwolf isn't happy with the big man touching his master, so he jumps on the man and knocks him down

Uncle Steve, Melinda says, meet my furbaby, Beauwolf

He reminds me of my furbaby Arturo, Steve says as he pets Beauwolf, except his eyes are of different colors

Stella walks back over to Frank Reagan

Danny, Melinda says, did you take her skillet away

Do you understand the definition of respect now, Stella asks

Yes ma'am, Frank says

Good, Stella says, now do something special for both Erin and Linda and treat Baker better,or I will have to have another chat with you

The party lasts until the wee hours of dawn,but Melinda knows that Linda is going to ask questions that she is really uncomfortable answering

Hey Frank, Melinda says, I need to speak to you in private

What's going on, Frank asks

Garrett let it slip that you knew that my parents were oil tycoons, Melinda says, that was never released to any press, so how did you know

I met your mom and dad years ago, Frank says,as a matter of fact it was a conversation with your mom that encourage me and Mary to move back in with Pop

My mom, Melinda says

Yes, Frank says, she said that when family truly love you

You are never a burden to them, Melinda says, she would tell me that everytime someone would say that I have no family because I was adopted, but that doesn't explain how you knew that they were in the oil industry

Your dad owned Mirage oil, Frank says, he was the only person who didn't care that he was rich, because he was happy first


	25. Chapter 25

Pastel Pastry Cafe

Good morning Linda, Melinda says as she sits down

Hey, Linda says, I took the liberty of ordering for you

Okay, Melinda says, so what question would you like to ask me first

Why did you donate half of your liver to me, Linda says

Do you remember what I told you when you woke up from the coma after your stay in Mexico, Melinda says

You said that you would always find a way to help me, Linda says

You needed a liver transplant or you would die, and I was a perfect match, Melinda says, so that is why I did it, Next question

Why do you hide the real amount of your wealth? Linda asks

Growing up, I witnessed my parents help people without any expectations of ever being paid back because it was simply the right thing to do, Melinda says, I have more money than I will ever spend so I like to honor my parents by helping people who need it

What about your parents brothers and sisters, Linda says

My mother was in essence disowned because she was found to be infertile and my dad was disowned because of a pre- nup and the fact that he refused to give up the woman he loved, Melinda says, I wasn't raised around any of them except for Stella, Albert,Amber Steve, Lily and Rupert, so I don't consider them family

What does Hawkins Enterprises and Glaslow Enterprises really do, Linda asks

Hawkins Enterprises does medical research in alot of different fields like cancer research, treatment for infertile and of course pediatric health, Melinda says

Glaslow Enterprises handles construction, properties and also all commercial imports and exports for our companies overseas

How many companies do you actually own, Linda asks as Erin walks up

In total there are over seven thousand companies worldwide that is either fully owned by me or in a partnership with me, Melinda says as Erin sits down

What are we talking about, Erin asks

Linda wanted to ask me some questions about myself, Melinda says, so I told her that she can ask me any questions and I will answer them

Why do you still work, Linda says

I enjoy myself, Melinda says, I have never seen myself as a person who sits around all day and eats bon bons, I make a difference with my work

Have you ever been to Italy, Erin asks

Yes, Melinda says,in fact I own a villa in Florence

What about Spain, Linda says

I own a few villas in Madrid and Barcelona, Melinda asks

How about Hawaii, Erin says

No, I don't have anything in Hawaii, Melinda says, but I do own two private islands near Barbados

What all do you own in New York, Linda asks

Well let's see, I own the Biltmore, Wilton, Manhattan Plaza, this Cafe, the house that both Jamie and Joe live in, the building Erin lives in, Danny and Linda's house, Henry's house, the Bodemont estate, the Mangrove garden and Hawkins Enterprises and Glaslow Enterprises

Anything else, Linda says

I own two racecars, two yahats and a Manison in Montuck,a house in the hamptons and one on Martha's vineyard,a French chatue and also a vineyard in both France and Spain

Anything else, Erin says

Probably, Melinda says but I believe that Linda has another question

Why did your Aunts stand up for me and Erin against Frank, Linda says

Because you are family, Melinda says, I am your twin sister and Erin is your sister in law,as far as Stella is concerned that's all it takes

Do you think that what dad said is true about Danny needing to stay focused on the case and not worrying about us, Erin asked

No, Melinda says, I feel that there is a time to fight for the dead to have justice but the living takes precedence over any cases, unless it's a missing child

Did you talk to Frank about it, Linda asks softly

You could say that I did, Melinda says, but in reality I grabbed him by the throat and I called him a pompous arrogant bastard and I do believe that at one point I slapped him,at which time he said that I assulted him

You did, Linda says, while Erin is trying not to laugh

Simple assult is what I did, Melinda says I told him to arrest me and I would be out before the ink dries on the case and I paid for the assult

Is that all,Erin says while trying to maintain a straight face

I might have told him that I hope he chokes on his fucking hypocrite, Melinda admits, that was after I paid two hundred dollars for the assult

Oh my gosh, Erin says, what did Garrett say

Don't know, Melinda says, I told him to get out of the office

So what do you want to do now, Erin asks

Let's go shopping for boots, Melinda says

Did you get your closet doors fixed, Linda asks

I did, Melinda says and I also now have an indoor training room

Do you want to hear something funny, Linda asks

Sure, Melinda says

Frank sent me a box of my favorite chocolates and a bottle of wine as an apology for what he said, Linda says

He sent me the same thing, Erin says

He gave Baker her own office and a plaque that says One of the best detective the NYPD has ever had, Melinda says, I guess Aunt Stella showed him the error of his way

It's amazing that he actually listened to her,Erin says

It's amazing what smacking him upside his head with a cast iron skillet did do, Linda says

Melinda just sits there and listens to the banter between her twin sister and her sister in law

Yep, Melinda thinks to herself,It's a good day in the Big Apple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes this story.Thanks for reading and reviewing and I will talk to you in the next story


End file.
